Wątek forum:Ogólnie/@comment-25610585-20150529185909
Witaj użytkowniku czytający ten poradnik. Postanowiłem go napisać ze względu na to, aby poradzić jak powinno się pisać poprawnie artykuł, a także jak poprawnie się do tego przygotować. Poniżej przedstawię, na przykładzie Land Raidera, kilka kroków i ważnych informacji, które winno się używać podczas przygotowania jak i pisania artykułu. Wybór artykułu do pisania. Wbrew pozorom wybranie artykułu do pisania nie jest takie łatwe. Ma na to wpływ wiele czynników. Jednakże głównym z nich jest czas. Albowiem to od niego zależy czy mamy możliwość przeszukiwania kilku kodeksów w celu znalezienia jednego słowa bądź zdania. Drugim czynnikiem, jest to iż niektóre artykuły potrafią być naprawdę długie, tak długie że już zobaczenie ogromu informacji jakie trzeba zrozumieć, przemyśleć i przelać na papier, sprawia że nam się po prostu nie chce tego robić. Dlatego też dość często przeglądając kodeks i wybierając postać, pojazd, broń czy cokolwiek o czym chcielibyśmy napisać, należy sprawdzić jak dużo pisania przed nami. Przykładowo: Czytaliśmy kodeks Kosmicznych Marines 5-tej edycji. Czytając natknęliśmy się na Land Raidera, którego chcielibyśmy opisać. Ale w tym kodeksie, są niecałe trzy strony informacji o pojeździe tego typu. Więc dlatego też należałoby sprawdzić czy o danym pojeździe są jeszcze jakieś inne informacje. Najłatwiej jest zapytać innych użytkowników astronomicanu, bądź wejść na angielską wikę poświęconą uniwersum warhammera 40k. Wpisać interesującą nas frazę, w tym wypadku Land Raider i po wczytaniu artykułu, przejrzeć go, z góry na dół. Wówczas mamy wgląd w to jak dużo tekstu mielibyśmy do napisania (plus minus kilkanaście zdań). Gdy widzimy jak duży jest artykuł i się zniechęciliśmy, należy poszukać innego, krótszego, bo np. Nie mamy po prostu czasu. Lecz jeśli nie zostaliśmy zniechęceni do jego napisania, należy znaleźć źródła, które są opisane pod Sources. Znajdują się tam kodeksy z których korzystali autorzy, a także zaznaczone strony w konkretnych kodeksach, dzięki czemu możemy łatwo wywnioskować w których z nich znajduje się najwięcej informacji. Dlatego należy przystąpić do ich pobrania, bądź otworzenia w przeglądarce i sprawdzenia, dla pewności, czy aby na pewno w nich znajdują się potrzebne nam dane do napisania artykułu. Zbieranie danych. Aby poprawnie napisać artykuł, bez możliwie wielkich błędów i niedomówień, należy zaopatrzyć się w kodeksy potrzebne nam do napisania artykułu. Co można łatwo i szybko zrobić, podczas weryfikacji wiarygodności źródeł artykułów z angielskiej wiki. Najlepiej jest kodeksy pobrać na komputer, można później zrzucić, tak na wszelki wypadek ,na jakiś nośnik danych, płytę bądź pendrive`a. Niezależnie od tego, jak już mamy kodeksy, należałoby je przejrzeć, przy okazji zapisując sobie strony w kodeksach i sprawdzić ile rodzajów opisywanych przez nas rzeczy w tym wypadku Land Raiderów jest. Wypada wówczas zaopatrzyć się w kilka zdjęć oddających jak najbardziej opisywane przez nas pojazdy. Chociażby po jednym na każdy rodzaj Land Raidera. „Nadwyżkę” zdjęć można dodać do galerii na końcu artykułu. Oczywiście, autor może poszukać jakiegoś filmiku, bądź animacji, którą doda do artykułu. Ważne jest natomiast to aby dodawane zdjęcia/filmiki były związane z uniwersum warhammera 40k, nie zawierając treści reklamowych, ani pornograficznych. Planowanie artykułu. To iż mamy kodeksy i multimedia nie znaczy iż tak po prostu możemy wejść na stronę i walnąć byle jaki artykuł. Najpierw należy przyswoić, chociaż część danych na temat artykułu. Co oznacza czytanie kodeksów w których zawarte są informacje. Gdy już mamy wiedzę na temat, przystępujemy do rozplanowania artykułu. I tutaj możemy wybrać czy chcemy zaczynać już powoli artykuł, czy chcemy dać sobie ewentualny czas na większe poprawki. Sposób 1. Należy utworzyć nową stronę i tam rozplanować sobie artykuł. Mianowicie porozstawiać nagłówki i powstawiać zdjęcia, a także powoli formułować opisy. Dopóki nie klikniemy przycisku „zapisz” strona nie zostanie utworzona. Jednak gdy jesteśmy już pewni iż chcemy utworzyć artykuł, klikamy guziczek „zapisz”, po czym otwieramy, moim zdaniem, lepszy edytor klasyczny( Jak go właczyć? kliknij tutaj). Zaczynając od opisu stopniowo go rozwijając. Opcja ta jest polecana osobom które są mobilne. Tz. Artykuł postanawiają pisać z kilku urządzeń, bo tak niestety mają rozłożony czas, że dopiszą tutaj zdanie z telefonu, później z komputera itd. Jest to także opcja potencjalnie niebezpieczna, albowiem gdy od początku pisania artykułu, nie zapiszemy swoich postępów, to one po prostu znikną gdy wysiądą nam bezpieczniki, bądź internet. Dlatego też należy uważać pisząc w ten sposób artykuł, a częste zapisywanie może spotkać się z dezaprobatą niektórych, bardziej niemiłych użytkowników, posądzających nas o bezsensowne nabijanie edycji. Sposób 2. Należy wyposażyć się w dobrze znany program Microsoft Word. W którym zaczniemy sobie rozplanowywać spokojniej i bez stresu co jakiś czas zapisując swoje postępy, planując sekcje, dodając zdjęcia i powoli zaczynając formułować opisy poszczególnych sekcji. Wybór edytora i pisanie artykułu Zależnie od wybranego sposobu, spotkamy się z edytorem szybciej, bądź później. Jednak wszystko sprowadza się do tego iż mamy dwa edytory do wyboru. Edytor klasyczny i nowy edytor. Różnica między nimi polega na tym iż, przy wyborze sposobu 1. załączy się nam edytor nowy, który posiada mniej funkcji redagowania tekstu, a co za tym idzie artykułu, dlatego też wypadałoby zapisać stronę i włączyć edytor klasyczny, który jest zalecany, albowiem mimo iż z wyglądu toporniejszy, to po chwili obeznania, staje się równie łatwy co ten nowy, z tą różnicą iż posiada on więcej funkcji edycji artykułu, łącznie z dodawaniem kategorii, tabel i mutlimediów. W wypadku sposobu 2. Po prostu przekleimy zawartość z worda, do edytora, po czym zaczniemy jego redagowanie w celu poprawienia jakości. Polska mowa, piękna mowa. Pisząc artykuł nie możemy robić tego metodą „kopiuj-tłumacz-wklej” z kodeksu, czy z angielskiej wiki. Albowiem jest to plagiat i pokazanie swojego lenistwa. Należy ruszyć swoją głową i zacząć myśleć tworząc nowe zdania, opisując własnymi słowami to czego dowiedzieliśmy się czytając informacje. Przy pisaniu należy zwracać szczególną uwagę na: Powtórzenia – albowiem są one dość częste, mimo iż w języku Polskim jest wiele słów zamiennych, ludzie mają tendencję do powtórzeń. Dlatego pisząc trzeba co jakiś czas sprawdzić czy nie zrobiło się kilku przypadkowych. Przykładowo: - Land Raider jest wyposażony w podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe, a także podwójnie sprzężony ciężki bolter, a także na górze w dodatkowy bolter szturmowy. – powtórzenie. Wówczas należy usunąć powtórzenie lub zastąpić je innym słowem, wyrażeniem. - Land Raider jest wyposażony w podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe, podwójnie sprzężony ciężki bolter, a także na górze w dodatkowy bolter szturmowy. – brak powtórzenia. Błędy ortograficzne - Są to jedne z najczęstszych błędów popełnianych podczas pisania artykułu. Dysleksja czy inna choroba czy „pisze z blendami bo wole pisac szypciej” nie zwalnia z umiejętności poprawnego pisania. Zrozumiałe jest to iż ktoś popełnia błędy, albowiem mylić się jest rzeczą ludzką, ale nie można nagminnie z tego korzystać. Dlatego też administracja jak i technicy proszą o to aby zachować poprawną pisownię naszego pięknego języka. Po za tym, nasza najlepsza łapaczka błędów, może za nagminne błedy spalić was na stosie! Błędy interpunkcyjne - Kolejne z częstszych błędów popełnianych przez ludzi. Uwierzcie, interpunkcja ma znaczenie, ponieważ źle wstawiony przecinek, czy jego brak, całkowicie zmienia sens zdania. Przykładowo: - Ja pierdziele trzynastoletnie dziewczynki grające siedem godzin na komputerze. – Zabrzmiało to tak jakby pedofil to stwierdził, czyż nie? No to może teraz z przecinkiem. - Ja pierdziele, trzynastoletnie dziewczynki grające siedem godzin na komputereze. Czyż nie lepiej to wygląda, gdy przecinek zostanie użyty we właściwym miejscu? Kolejną sprawą związaną z interpunkcją jest to iż kropki jak i przecinki stawia się PO słowie, a nie po spacji. Przykładowo: - Dam ci kasę ,a ty pójdziesz po mleko . – niepoprawna forma. -Dam ci kasę, a ty pójdziesz po mleko. – Poprawna forma. Nie stawiamy również przecinków przed ani po " i ", chyba, że " i " jest w zdaniu kilka razy wówczas należy przed drugim i kolejnym " i " postawić przecinek. Land Raider jest jednym z lepszych czołgów i kanonierek, i niszczycieli róznych pojazdów opancerzonych, i zwykłej piechoty. Przecinek można również postawić przed " i " gdy mamy wtrącenie w zdaniu. Land Raider jest kanonierką mogącą przewozić marines, i terminatorów, na pole bitwy. Kolokwializm i żarty - Ludzie mają tendencję do tego, aby dodać czasem coś od siebie, krzycząc Ku**a, czy inny wyraz bardziej „swoisty”. Np. Dupa, przypieprzył, sfajczył, itp. Żarty natomiast, są bardzo niskich lotów, a ograniczają się do wandalizowania artykułów i wstawiania memów i innych (nie)śmiesznych tekstów. Artykuł ma być pisany na pewnym poziomie, lecz jednocześnie ma być on wystarczająco prosty, tak aby większość mogła go zrozumieć. Dlatego też uprasza się o trzymanie poziomu w artykułach, co jeżeli nie technik nie uzna iż tak jest, wypisze ową informację na tablicy autora. Sprawdzanie artykułu. Każdy nowy pisarz powinien sprawdzić swoją pracę kilka razy nim ją uzna za zakończoną. Powinien to zrobić w poszukiwaniu błędów popełnionych przez siebie. Robiąc to może również zacząć dodawać hiperłącza do poszczególnych artykułów. Gdy autor skończy i uzna iż artykuł nie zawiera żadnych błędów, dodaje poszczególne kategorię do artykułu, sprawdzając również czy poszczególne kategorie już istnieją, albowiem bez sensu jest stworzenie dwóch takich samych. Autor może, a właściwie powinien, poprosić kogoś o sprawdzenie jego artykułu i ewentualne poprawne, zredagowanie artykułu, albowiem człowiek ma to do siebie, iż prędzej zauważa błędy innych niżeli swoje własne. Technik do spraw artykułów. Technik jest twoim przyjacielem. Więc jeżeli znajdzie jakieś błędy w twoim artykule, lub cię upomina, to nie obrażaj się na niego, ani go nie wyzywaj. On nie ma zamiaru na tobie psów wieszać, nie zniechęcaj się, lecz popraw swój błąd, przez niego wskazany. On chce ci tylko pomóc w tym, abyś ty szybciej nauczył się pisać poprawnie artykuły, a dzięki temu będziesz później zwracać uwagę na to, aby tego błedu nie popełnić. Multimedia. Wszelakie zdjęcia i filmiki dodawane na astronomican winny zawierać licencję i kategorię, o których więcej w tym temacie. Ostatnie porady. Zacznij od czegoś łatwego, nie ma sensu rzucaś się prosto w oko terroru, wiedząc iż to twój pierwszy artykuł. Nie używaj zbyt dużych ilości pogrubień, kursyw, nawiasów itd. Artykuł ma byś schludny i czytelny, a nie wyglądać jak marines kakofonii Tłumaczenie poszczególnych nazw nie należy do łatwych, albowiem po przetłumaczeniu często wychodzi naprawdę coś smiesznego. np. Czołg Hammerhead, Po Polsku brzmi jako Młotogłowy. Dlatego też tłumacząc nazwy trzeba być ostrożnym, aby przypadkiem nie spalić artykułu na samym jego początku. Mam nadzieję że komuś pomoże ten poradnik. Pamiętajcie "Wiedza to potęga, strzeżcie jej dobrze". Pozdrawiam Corvus.